


Keepsake

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Keepsake

So foolish… To fret over nothing. That little item hidden away on Vintage was nothing. Nothing at all. It couldn’t mean anything… There was nothing left for them. There was nothing for Skull to look for, was there? Then why did he hand over his bandana? There wasn’t even a word said when they talked… So why would he hand over the gear he worked so hard to perfect over the years? Why get a replacement? Was it a goodbye finally? They hadn’t been on good terms in years, why say goodbye now…?

… Perhaps he was overthinking it all again. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s caught himself like that since Skull handed over his bandana a couple weeks ago. It’s almost shocking none of his teammates have caught him clutching the headgear while he was zoned out about what Skull meant by it. Why did this affect him so much? It really shouldn’t… Even if they were friends at one point.

But yet, Skull had still bothered to go out of his way to make sure Vintage got that little gift of his. Going to far as to even follow him until he was alone to get him to pay attention and take it. He wasn’t even allowed to say no… With his wrist grabbed, he was forced to accept the bandana, at least while Skull was there… Why was Skull so worried about it? There’s no reason for it all… Yet something decided for that airhead that he needed to do that…

With a final sigh, the bandana in his grip was moved away from his face. Jacket unzipped for only a moment as the bandana was tucked away in one of his inner pockets. Soon enough, the jacket was zipped back up and he was off to find his team. As if nothing ever happened. If he could ever convince himself to be rid of the bandana, he’d pretend as if nothing DID ever happen. Yet he couldn’t let it go for some reason…

Though, it didn’t matter. Not as he caught up with his team. Not as they had fights to practice for their next tournament match. He couldn’t be distracted. They needed to be in top shape. Odds are they’d be up against the S4, so they needed to be able to crush them as if they were any other team… Even if Skull knew how he and Omega fought. They couldn’t be caught slacking. Whatever mode it should be, they would not touch the goal…

Yet, not being distracted was almost hard when the two toned Inkling caught a glance of purple eyes watching him throughout the match. They’d be watching from the sidelines near his spawn, he’d lock eyes with them, and they’d vanish. Later, he’d be guarding the objective towards the middle of the map and again, off on the sidelines, those eyes would watch him and again they’d disappear the moment they realized they were noticed.

Why did he do this? Why has he been like this lately? Perhaps this time it was only to ensure that he’d have an idea what the S4 would be facing… Though… The bandana still made no sense and if Vintage had to be honest, there was little reason for him to keep trying to hide if he was watching them to figure out how they fight. He was so strange as of late… What had changed since they last talked? Nothing at all from what he could tell from watching Skull. Nothing but the teams and how they react to each other…

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Skull just wanted to freak him out. It was unlikely as Skull was a bit too much of an airhead to really plot something as malicious as this… But it would be a good excuse if he could convince himself of it… Not as if he could. He couldn’t even convince himself to let go of that damned bandana…

… Then again, it couldn’t be nothing as Skull still hovered around even during their downtime. Still watching. Waiting for something. What he was waiting for, Vintage had no idea. Such a strange shadow to have. Constantly watching and waiting for what should be nothing. There was nothing left to them but that bandana, so what did he wait for?

A thought begins to form. What if it was like it was a couple of weeks ago? When he handed over that bandana? Was he waiting for another opportunity like that? Why? Was there something else he forgot to hand over with that bandana? Something he forgot to say? Was he checking for that bandana? Checking that he actually kept it?

Whatever it was… He’d find out soon enough. It’s not as if any of the other X bloods would follow him back to his apartment, so Skull would have an opportunity to talk to him somewhere along the way… Whether that was good or bad, Vintage had no idea. That airhead obviously had some sort of idea… And it was honestly causing Vintage far too much worry if he was asked about it.

As their final practice match ends, Vintage could only sigh as he drew a blank on what to anticipate on his way home. Perhaps Skull wouldn’t actually do anything?... No, he wouldn’t risk getting lost to watch their matches without Aviator if he wasn’t going to do something. Something to do with that bandana?... Likely. Since that little meeting they had seems to have meant nothing, perhaps Skull would put a reason to it today… Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his Ballpoint, Vintage merely shakes his head as he leaves. He’d have to find out eventually. Why delay it by wondering what would come?

Soon enough, Vintage found himself proven right. Halfway home and he found his path blocked. The sharpshooter now with a new bandana, yet to be perfected… What an odd time to decide his gear didn’t need to be in top shape. A ranked tournament with so many notable names and that’s when he decides to redo his signature gear… Why…?

“... Did you keep it Vintage?”

The two toned Inkling merely blinks for a moment, registering that the other spoke but not registering that it was directed at him despite the use of his name… Yet eventually it registered fully, eventually his mind caught up and that familiar cold glare returns. A slight huff escapes Vintage as he unzips his jacket enough to get that present. It’s the only thing Skull could refer to in this situation after all, isn’t it?

Skull merely stares for a moment as the piece of cloth is held out to him. Almost as if he was shocked that Vintage actually kept it after he left… Yet it seems to do something to the purple Inkling with the way his eyes soften. Was the bandana some sort of test? It seemed to have meant something to him... Cautious steps forward leave Vintage confused and tense. What was Skull doing? Why was he so odd as of late?

Soon enough Vintage found himself nearly face to face with Skull. Far closer than either of them typically cared to be with anyone… He had half a mind to back up and finally question Skull aloud. Though before he could even get the chance to decide, he found himself suddenly pulled closer to Skull… He found himself in a warm embrace, with an Inkling he could tell was struggling to hold themselves together…

“I… I’ve missed you…”

Vintage can only stay quiet, still shocked by the situation. How was he supposed to respond? They hadn’t talked in ages besides quick comments and some insults. They haven’t been on good terms since they made new teams. But yet, here was Skull on the edge of breaking down, only able to choke out that he had missed an Inkling that’s been nothing but cold to him since they seperated.

“... L-Look… I get it if you don’t want to take things any further, but is there a chance we could at least be friends again…?”

Again, silence for a bit. The two toned Inkling was still overwhelmed and shocked. Where had his voice gone in the confusion…? Then again, isn’t there something more important to question? Slowly his mind starts to catch up again, slowly he recovers from the confusion. Slowly the question begins to ring around his head.

“... What do you mean by “any further”?”

Studying the purple Inkling a bit more carefully, Vintage can see what is unmistakably a blush begin to form under that new bandana. A slight glow starting to flare from his tentacles. Why was he suddenly so flustered…? Unless… Within a moment of realizing what Skull may have had in mind, a blush and a glow overtake the two toned Inkling as well.

“... I think you’ve realized what I meant…”

Soon enough Skull is looking away despite ensuring Vintage is still held close. Both remain silent in their flustered states. Vintage even finds himself with the odd desire to hide his face in the others chest. As if he could hide from his flustered embarrassment. How naive. Yet, he still couldn’t say that he was entirely opposed to that idea as strange as it was… But everything was too sudden… He wasn’t thinking straight…

“... G-Give me time to think about all of this… Its… Too sudden…”

A slight hum of acknowledgement comes from the purple Inkling… Moments later, he reluctantly removed his arms from the other. Vintage could hardly hide his disappointment at the loss of contact with the other… Had he really been holding himself away from others that much? Was he really that touch starved?... Perhaps it was a combination of that and perhaps missing Skull. Who knew?

Suddenly, he found Skull out of his way. One last shared glance, as if it was a farewell, before the sniper walked off, disappearing around a corner as if nothing had taken place. Vintage couldn’t say he was better with the expressionless look he wore the rest of the way home. As if he wasn’t contemplating that “further” Skull had mentioned.

It was an expression he got used to over the following week. He couldn’t let his team know he was thinking of something beyond the tournament. He didn’t need them to pry into this… He may trust them… But this was a bit too personal. He didn’t want to explain his background with Skull to Red and Double and he certainly didn’t want to explain his realizations of what those odd tugs were to Omega. No, he certainly didn’t want to explain what kept dragging him back to Skull with the others. Not now.

Each day he’d find himself mulling over that bandana again, gripped as closely as ever. He’d… Have to give Skull an answer eventually. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself drifting towards an answer. Towards that “further” Skull had mentioned… He couldn’t pretend as if it didn’t scare him. Even if it took time, eventually he’d be completely vulnerable. It was terrifying to be without defenses. Without walls… But yet… He found himself worrying less and less about that fear as he thought more about it… Perhaps it was time to give Skull his answer.

In a strange reverse of roles, Skull found a mesh of sky blue and pink eyes watching his matches one day. Constantly hovering away from the edge where spectators would normally be, but just in view to notice. Usually his airheaded tendencies would prevent him from noticing… But with the way that gaze seemed to burn wherever they stared and the way he had to struggle to keep purple from dusting his face whenever he felt that pair of eyes watching him… It was hard to ignore.

During his breaks, he’d find himself staring back at those two toned eyes. The gaze was held rather calmly rather than disappearing as he did before. As if they were waiting for him to become entranced enough to follow… Or maybe Vintage was just waiting on him to finish and follow. In all honesty, that was more likely, but with how his thoughts have been consumed by the other as of late… It may as well be the first option.

With their matches finished, Skull found himself rushing to pack up. His E-Liter was almost forgotten again until Aloha pointed it out in a teasing tone. Once secured to his bag though, Skull finds himself wondering to where he last saw those eyes watching him. Eventually, their owner came into view… But Only for a moment as he rounded a nearby corner, as if he expected Skull to follow… Of course, he wasn’t wrong. Vintage may as well have Skull on a leash at this point for as helpless as he was to him as of late.

Despite how quick it was, Skull felt as if it was ages before he caught up to Vintage, back in that same alleyway where he blocked him off before… Once again, silence is how they greet each other. Cautious steps forward allow Skull to see that bandana held loosely in Vintage’s hand. What he meant by that, the purple Inkling couldn’t guess.

“... So…?”

Again, nothing but silence. No answer given, just locked eyes. Why did Skull already find himself blushing? Surely he shouldn’t be affected this much by simply having his attention… But yet, he was and it only got worse as Vintage moved closer. What was he playing at? Why was he raising his hand? Wait, why his banda-

Skull couldn’t help as purple spread from his cheeks to his ears, as his tentacles flared to life with light. How could he help it when there was a soft pair of lips against his own? Of course, the moment his mind caught up, he found himself eagerly returning the affection for as shocked as he was. Though, in his opinion, it broke off all too soon.

“Damn you for dragging me back to you… You had best not make me regret it Skull.”

“... Wouldn’t dream of it Vintage.”

Again, Vintage found himself in Skull’s embrace. Something he’ll have to get used to if he had to guess. Before long, he found himself returning the affection. A soft noise invades his hearing a moment after his arms wrap around the other… Has he heard Skull purr before now? He couldn’t remember hearing it before… Despite the relaxed atmosphere that accompanied their situation, Vintage couldn’t help but voice a few questions.

“... Skull? About that bandana…”

“... What about it?”

“You were testing if I still cared, weren’t you?”

“... Maybe.”

“Of course you were… One other thing…”

“Mm?”

“... Care to grab a drink at one of the cafes sometime? We have a lot to catch up on.”

“... I’d like that. Tomorrow?”

“I think I can work in some time tomorrow.”

“Then it’s a date.”


End file.
